1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a waste ink absorber, a waste ink tank, a liquid droplet ejection device.
2. Related Art
As a waste ink tank for collecting discharged ink, a structure is known in which a plurality of ink absorbing materials are arranged in an overlapped manner inside of a tank main body (For example, see Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2012-86551).
However, the density of each of waste liquid absorbers stacked in the waste ink tank is approximately uniform. Therefore, there are following problems. That is, in cases where the permeability of waste liquid is relatively good with respect to a waste liquid absorber, the retention capacity for retaining the absorbed waste liquid deteriorates. On the other hand, in cases where the retention capacity of the absorbed waste liquid is relatively good with respect to the waste liquid absorber, the permeability for absorbing the waste liquid deteriorates. Further, conventionally, there is a case in which the density of the ink absorber is set to be low to quickly absorb especially pigment ink in which pigment particles are dispersed. In this case, the permeability of the pigment ink improves, but it was difficult to secure the retention capacity.